valar morghulis
by rycbar
Summary: eren ― Eren terkadang memikirkan soal kematiannya.


**disclaimer: **snk © hajime isayama; saya tak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.  
**warning: **OOC, unaccuracy, typo(s) – fic macam apa ini omg  
**catatan: **SAYA KEMBALI NONTON ANIME. HA.

halo saya mage dan saya berusaha untuk tidak mengacaukan ini karena saya menghabiskan sepuluh episode dalam satu hari dan saya cuma punya sepuluh episode itu dalam folder snk saya so saya harus menampung semua sepuluh episode itu dalam otak tumpul saya. yeah great. cue to unaccuracies. dan ooc. EREN OOC. and this is too cliché yeah. fic moralitas gagal.

judul saya pinjam dari _a song of ice and fire/game of thrones _y'all

sori udah bikin fic ini. i'm quite nervous about publishing this fic ok orz

* * *

**valar morghulis  
**[_all men must die_]

* * *

Eren terkadang memikirkan soal kematiannya.

Mungkin ia bakal mati dimakan Titan; badannya menggelepar di dalam perut besar yang menjijikkan itu. Mungkin ia mati dibunuh manusia – ia kebetulan melihat seseorang hampir diculik dan ia menyelamatkannya, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan si penculik menekankan pedang besarnya ke kepalanya. Eren tak masalah dengan kematian itu – setidaknya ada orang lain yang memiliki nasib sama seperti Mikasa.

Tapi Eren lebih tak masalah lagi apabila alam yang menarik jiwanya ke angkasa, ketika kedua tangannya tak sanggup memegang pedang dan rambutnya sudah beruban dan bara api di mata hijaunya memadam. Tidur dengan damai di tempat tidurnya tanpa wajah Titan muncul di jendela rumahnya bagai lukisan yang tak mau dibeli orang karena terlalu mengerikan.

Ya. Kalau ia mati, mungkin lebih baik malaikat maut menggendong jiwanya ketika tubuhnya sudah rentan dan kekosongan dalam tulang-tulangnya telah diisi dengan keajaiban bernama kedamaian.

Ia memikirkan soal ini ketika teman-temannya sibuk bercakap-cakap mengenai apapun yang bisa dibicarakan saat mereka sedang sibuk makan sementara Sasha diam-diam mengambil kentang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya; Armin memuntahkan seluruh ide-idenya tentang mengalahkan Titan dengan mata mengilat dan hati ketakutan dan Mikasa mendengarkannya dengan senyum kecil.

Di tengah semua keriuhan itu, Eren menarik napasnya dan mengingat senyum ayah ibunya sebelum berusaha mencetak seluruh keramaian yang terjadi di sekelilingnya dalam otaknya; sebuah memori yang tak using dinodai waktu.

Ia ingin mengingat ini ketika ia mati.

Ia ingin mengingat mereka semua ketika ia mati.

Nama mereka. Wajah mereka. Semua hal yang bersinar ketika mereka tersenyum.

Tapi sebelum memikirkan kematiannya, Eren memikirkan kematian Titan.

* * *

Di hari kelulusannya, Eren sama sekali tak memikirkan kematiannya.

Ia memandang seluruh rekannya, mengamati setiap kerutan yang muncul dari alis yang berkedut dan mulut datar, dan tahu bahwa pasti di antara mereka akan ada yang mati dalam tugas – entah dengan rasa tak gentar maupun dengan ketakutan memeluk erat mereka ketika.

Karena ini adalah saatnya – saat di mana mereka balik memakan habis otak bodoh para Titan.

* * *

Eren tahu ia adalah orang yang ceroboh. Tak berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Mengikuti emosi daripada logika.

Tapi Titan sialan itu memakan Thomas.

Ia tak mungkin bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya kakinya digigit dan terlepas dari sisa tubuhnya dan mengerang keras sementara seluruh tubuh Thomas disantap begitu saja – termasuk air matanya yang mengalir turun dan mengkilap di bawah sinar mentari.

Ia dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu. Memohon dan memohon pada makhluk tak berhati. Semua teriakan itu menggelegar di telinganya – demi apapun mereka itu teman-temannya! Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan mereka mati di tangan makhluk terkutuk itu?

Thomas. Mina. Milius. Nack. Armin.

Armin? Mana Armin?

Ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Ia pun melihat sahabatnya, begitu lemas di jari-jari raksasa itu. Sekejap kemudian seluruh badannya menghilang. Teriakannya membahana sehingga menyadarkannya kembali untuk terus bernapas. Mengambil seluruh oksigen yang ada karena Armin adalah sahabatnya – dan sahabatnya pantas untuk memandang dunia luar yang mereka impi-impikan.

Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melewati kepala makhluk raksasa itu, masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menarik keluar Armin dari sana. Sekarang tangannya menahan rahang itu agar tidak memakannya karena ia dan Armin punya suatu rahasia.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati di sini?" katanya pada Armin. Giginya bergemeretak dan ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghentikannya. "Hei, Armin. Kau memberitahuku soal itu. Jadi aku akan pergi… ke dunia luar."

Hal terakhir yang ia tahu adalah: a) tangannya lepas dari tubuhnya, b) Armin berusaha meraihnya, dan c) bagaimanapun juga, dia mati di tangan Titan.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

* * *

Baunya busuk sekali.

Eren harus membuka matanya agar tahu sumber bau busuk itu. Ketika ia melakukannya, ia merasa ingin muntah.

Banyak prajurit di sana. Tubuh-tubuh mereka masih tersebar dan mengapung di cairan tersebut. Sama sekali belum diproses. Mereka semua sama saja seperti hewan ternak. Sama seperti dirinya.

Padahal sudah lima tahun mereka semua belajar dan berlatih menjadi tentara. Lima tahun digunakan untuk menempa mental. Lima tahun digunakan untuk memoleh kemampuan. Lima tahun digunakan untuk berpikir kehidupan manusia dan kematian Titan.

Ia tak rela lima tahun itu terbuang sia-sia untuk dimakan oleh Titan.

Masih ada dendam untuk membunuh seluruh Titan. Masih ada harapan untuk melihat dunia luar.

Putus asa yang pernah hinggap sebentar untuk menggerogoti jiwanya menghilang segera karena ia tak _boleh _menyerah.

Ia akan mati di usia delapan puluh tahun, dengan sinar matahari menyambutnya dan gemerisik dedaunan menyanyikan lagu tidur. Untuk mencapai kematian itu, ia harus membunuh seluruh Titan dengan tangannya sendiri. Untuk menebus dendam itu, ia harus hidup.

Eren mungkin sering berpikir soal kematiannya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah berpikir tentang bagaimana ia mengisi kehidupannya yang sangat, sangat rapuh.

* * *

[_all the titans must die too_]

* * *

(np: babel by mumford & sons; makassar, 30/06/2013


End file.
